Everybody Wants Davey
by SevenPinkerton
Summary: Davey is being chased by all the young girls in New york! (it might not make sense in some parts..)


Everybody Wants Davey

**Everybody Wants Davey**

By: Queenie 77

(Author's note- this takes place Before Spot's Gone Bonkers, it doesn't really make a difference to read it beforehand, it just explains the whole Davey..thing..)

Davey ran into Medda's and shut the door behind him, trying to catch his breath. 

"Davey? Are you alright honey?" Medda asked, noticing his entrance.

"Yeah, it's just- the girls! Their everywhere! They all want me, what's a hot guy like me to do?" Medda looked Davey over.

"Well you could start by wearing pants," she said. Davey looked down.

"Oh I Knew I forgot somethin' this mornin'!" Just then there was pounding at the door. "They've found me!" he ran around in circles frightened when he noticed Medda pick up a block of wood that was laying around for some reason. He looked up at her.

"Davey honey- you just need to give in to us" she said smiling eviliy.

"No! Not you too!" She hit him over the head with the wood and he fell down unconscious.

"Oh poor baby!" she put her hand to her mouth "Your gonna need someone to care for you so you'll get allll better" She grinned again and opened the doors where hundreds of girls were waiting. "Come on girls! He's all ours!" They all yelled happily, picked him up over their heads and carried him out chanting "Davey! Davey! Davey!..

~*~

Davey awoke screaming. Les was next to him, shaking him "Davey! Davey! Wese gonna be late if ya don't move your big butt!" Les walked out upon seeing that his brother was finally awake. "Now hurry up!" he called behind him.

He got out of bed and started getting dressed. "pants, pants, must remember pants.." he was chanting to himself when his brother came back in. 

"Davey, are you alright?" his mind shot back to when Medda said that.

"Medda! No!" he looked up at Les, embarrassed, "I'm fine Les, go away."

"Fine mistah cranky pants" Les said leaving.

~*~

Dave and Les headed out for the distribution center. Les noticed his brother was acting very strangely; he was eyeing every girl he saw. A lady selling flowers said hello to him and he just about jumped out of his shoes.

David looked up at a clock and noticed that they were early. "Les! Ya were hurrying me up and it's still early!"

"Yeah, well it _Seemed_ late"

"Lets go over to the lodging house, the guys would be getting up about now" 

Right before they got inside the lodging house a girl came up to them to ask directions. David looked around him for a way to escape. The girl looked at him strangely and walked away to ask someone sane. As soon as she was gone Dave ran into the lodging house and up the stairs. 

The guys were getting dressed and washed up for the day. The guys welcomed Davey and Les. Davey grinned looking around and said loudly "I Love Men!" an went over to talk to Jack. Blink an Mush, who heard him looked at each other an then at Dave oddly. Then Mush gave Blink a dollar. 

"Fine, that's proof enough" Mush said to Blink, who had bet Mush a buck that Davey and Denton had something going on. 

~*~

Jack had been selling with Davey and Les like he always does when he noticed Dave's strange attitude. He seemed to be hiding behind trees and such much of the time. He even saw Davey run away from two prospective buyers. He decided he'd better talk to him before he cost him money.

"Yo, Dave hon.." he stops, "wait, did I just say hon?" Jack slaps himself and calls again for Davey, who then hears him. 

"What is it Jack? No one asked for me did they?" His eyes darted back and forth. 

Jack eyed Davey curiously. "Dave, it's me job, as leader an all, ta ask ya- Are ya on drugs or are ya jist freakin' out?" David thought and figured he might as well tell Jack what's bothering him.

"Come here, I'll explain." He led Jack over to a bench. "It's this dream I had, it was so realistic. I KNOW it must be true! Their after me!" He hung his head, worry all over his face. 

"Wha..? Who's aftah ya Dave?"

"The girls! Even that hot lil thang Medda!"

"Wait a second, what girls? An' what does Medda hafta do wit it..an' Dave.. dat's jist disgustin', she's as old as your mom." David just shook his head.

"You don't understand Jack, all the girls want me!" Jack looked at him, shocked.

"Davey...um...if all da girls wanted you, wouldn't dat be a good thing? I mean I always figured ya went de oddah way but dis is jist.."

"Jack! I'm serious, their going to torture me!" Jack grinned.

"Torture? Now I Definitely din't think you were inta dat kinky stuff.." Dave got frustrated and stood up.

"I Knew you wouldn't understand Jack." Jack just shrugged and went on selling his papers.

~*~

Later in the day Jack just couldn't stand it any longer and called Dave over. Dave said the same thing as earlier; he was still just as paranoid.

"Damn." He said to himself, his friend had lost it."Davey, lets go sit down and talk ok?" Davey looked at the bench he was pointing at, an elderly woman was nearby feeding the birds.

"Are you nuts? Look at that lady, I saw her look at my butt earlier Jack, she wants me." Jack shook his head sadly and led him over to another bench.

"Now Dave, why do ya think all da goils want ya?" he said, trying not to laugh.

Davey just shook his head, disturbed, "They just do Jack, I'm so hot they just can't resist, but their going to carry me away Jack, and do who know's what to me!"

Jack grinned, "So all the goils want ya, they wanna take ya away and do some kind of sexual torture to ya right?" Davey nodded, "and the problem is..?" Davey just frowned.

"Jack quit fooling around, this is serious!" Jack shrugged and kept grinning. 

"Ok. So when did all dis stawt anyways?"

"Last night, I had this dream-"

"A dream?" Jack interrupted, "youse goin' nuts ovah a dream?"

"It was real! It was so real!"

"Davey, lissen, as much as ya might wish, all da goils don't want ya, ya don't gotta worry." Just then they both heard the sound of a girl yell."There he is!!!" followed by several screams from a whole group of girls down the street.Davey curled into a fetus position and shuddered. Jack sighed, 'who knew he was right', he thought. He picked up Davey and carried him towards Medda's. 

As soon as Davey realized where he was being carried he squealed like a girl. "No Jack, she's one of 'em!!!"

"Dave, I've explained, it's Medda, she's like 50!"

"She's one of 'em Jack! Don't take me in there!"

"Well where am I suppose ta take ya Dave?"

"Just get me away from the girls!" Jack thought for a second, where would there be no trace of women? Denton's! 

He walked for a while, mostly down alleyways to dodge the screaming girls, before arriving at Denton's apartment building. Davey was still shaking from passing so many girls on the way there. After several knocks Denton opened the door, Denton was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and his head. Dave smiled. "Yes! A man! I love you Denton!" Denton grinned.

"Come on in boys." Jack walked in, still carrying Dave. He threw Dave onto a nearby couch before sitting onto a chair. "So, what's going on Jack?"

"Davey's is being chased by a shitload a'goils." 

"Really?" Denton looked quite skeptical. "And, why is this?" Jack looked over at Davey.

"Beats me."

"Do you have any idea how to stop them?"

"Not any."

Denton sat on his couch thinking, "Well you aren't giving me much to work with here." After a few minutes a light bulb popped on above Denton's head. 

~*~

In this time all the girls had crowded around Denton's apartment building, they must have smelt his track there, or something...

Davey walked out onto Denton's balcony, resulting in high-pitched screams and girls shouting out their desire to give birth to his baby, the effect was kind of like the backstreet boys at TRL. Davey signaled for them to quiet down.

"Girls I have an announcement to make." He turned around and looked at Jack and Denton, then tore off his clothes to reveal himself wearing a tutu, "I'M GAY!!!!!!" Denton smiled and whispered under his breath, "that's my boy.." 

Davey laughed insanely and danced around as the girls moaned and cried, some committed group suicide, one tried to light herself on fire. Davey got carried away, even grabbing Jack and Denton and smooching them, "Ha! I'm gay! I'm gay!! Ha ha!!" He ran downstairs and out into the crowd of girls, kissing every male in sight.

Denton grinned and stepped onto the balcony, "I'm gay." He announced and waved to a guy down the street. 

Jack tried to hide behind the wall when he noticed the same guy checking him out.

"Maybe we should go find Dave, it might be going to his head.." Denton mentioned.

"Good idea, but you might wanna put on some pants."

"Oh..right.." 

~*~

Jack and Denton had found Davey twirling in an alleyway, they took him home and when he woke up he seemed somewhat normal.

"Davey, you seem to be fine, ya know, obsessing over Medda again and all.." Jack shuddered at the thought, "but are you ever going to take off that tutu?"

"But Jack! What if the girls see me again in my regular clothes? They'll be after me again.... besides, this is a nice color..."

"Davey...you aren't...um.."

"Gay? No no no, of course not, that was just to drive away the girls!"

Jack sighed, relieved, "And the tutu? You're keeping it?"

Davey smiled, "I love this tutu...it's inspiring me to try new things! I signed up for ballet yesterday and my mother is teaching me to make bundt cakes, wanna come?"

"No Dave, I think I'll pass.."

~*~

After time Davey got a little better, appearing in other articles then his tutu.... just not much less fruity...

Everyone does admit his attitude was changed from this occurrence, but the other newsies don't really mind, besides, who else can cook such great homemade fudge?

**The End**

(Author's note- I wrote the last parts in 5 minutes so if they don't make sense in some ways please tell me!)


End file.
